


And Atlas

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [74]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: whythey askthe children who listenwhy hold the world?





	And Atlas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catherines_Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherines_Collections/gifts).
  * Inspired by [poem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316185) by Catherines_Collection. 



> Title and inspiration from [this post](https://rhymesofblue.tumblr.com/post/160791261662/zeus-smirks-high-and-mighty-and-cutting-and) by Catherine's_Collection
> 
> Written June 4, 2017
> 
> I literally read the poem linked and this spilled out. I'd forgotten about it 'til today.

On the other side of the horizon,  
where no man has walked,  
there is a mountain without a name  
that any man knows,  
and on that mountain  
there stands a god forgotten,  
a god who still holds  
the weight of the world  
on aching shoulders,  
a god with a broken back  
yet who refuses to break  
because when he trembles  
canyons gape,  
and when he shifts  
waves swallow cities;  
and the gods who placed  
the world on his weary shoulders  
are long gone,  
but he remains  
because when he lets go  
all will perish—  
And he will hold the world  
until even he is dust,  
beyond the horizon  
where no man has walked.  
.  
_why_  
they ask  
the children who listen  
_why hold the world?_  
.  
**because**  
the god answers  
**you live to ask**


End file.
